The Yule Ball
by bobkitty1123
Summary: Someone unexpected crashes the Yule Ball and sweeps Bubblegum off her feet.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - **There is not enough Princess Bubblegum and Marceline fics out there. I intend to fix this. So enjoy this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own adventure time. Sorry. :(

* * *

><p>It was that time again—the annual Candy Kingdom Yule Ball, and the castle was being outfitted. A huge Christmas tree that was covered in red and gold ornaments stood against the far wall, and garland dangled down from the ceiling like silvery icicles. Poinsettias were set on each table atop the green or red tablecloths. A large refreshment table held eggnog, hot cocoa, tarts, cookies, and an assortment of other holiday treats.<p>

I spun where I stood, taking in the scenery. As princess, it was my job to oversee the decoration. And as I knew tomorrow the same place I stood there would be countless guests from all over the land of Ooo, I felt the obligation to make this year's Ball perfect since last year's Ball was a disaster.

Why-wolves crashed the Yule Ball and ate several party guests. While I knew it would rob me of a date, I sent Finn along with Jake to keep the beasts occupied this year. If it happened again, I knew that the Yule Ball would be finished forever.

I returned to my room at last satisfied.

The tables were all set up, extra chairs were put out, a few additions were made to the menu, and a big sprig of mistletoe was hung above one of the archways. Strangely enough that was Peppermint Butler's idea.

As I opened the door to my room, grateful to be out of the grabby clutches of my trying-to-be-helpful subjects, I noticed three dresses draped across my bed. Of course, I needed an outfit for the Ball. Yet, the three dresses seemed the farthest from what I had imagined.

The first dress was bright red with white fur trim at the ends of the sleeves, at the hem and on the sloping neckline. If I wanted to go as Santa Claus, I might as well go full out with the beard and potbelly, but I wanted to distance myself it as much as possible. I decided that the dress was out.

The second dress was pink as was usual for me but had a turtleneck and a pencil skirt. It was similar to a dress I wore once to conduct some business. All it needed was a briefcase and I could go as a librarian. I scoffed and tossed that one aside as well.

The last dress was an atrocity. It had a wide, billowing skirt and was covered in gray feathers that looked like charcoal. Overall it was a big and ugly mess. I tossed it irritably on the ground as the feathers brought on a violent sneezing fit.

That's when I noticed the dark fabric on the bed where the feathered dress had been. It was a silky material in midnight blue with a bright smattering of sparkles that shimmered with each movement. It was strapless, which I usually avoided but seemed appropriate with that dress. And I realized right then that it was perfect.

I commissioned a pair of midnight blue heels to match, and then went to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning after I had gotten by hair curled by the royal barber, I went to meet the arriving part guests. There was the Duke of Nuts, who I have long since forgiven for his pudding consumption. I actually went so far as to remove pudding from the menu for the evening, just so I could invite him and his family. There was Dr. Princess, LSP, Tree Trunks, and even Lady Rainicorn, though I felt bad for sending her date to fight wolves instead of him coming with her. She wasn't mad at least.<p>

The rest of the arrivals became a blur, with me shaking each and every hand. A few guests gave me kisses on the cheek or hand while others gathered me into candy-shattering hugs. Eventually the number of new arrivals dwindled to maybe one or two an hour, and I retreated to the far side of the ballroom, near the tree.

I kept adjusting my dress and hair, hoping someone would ask me to dance. I didn't want to spend the rest of the night, standing against the wall with the rest of the candy people who came without dates. I was the princess. If anyone should have a date, it should be me.

Finally, about two hours in, I finally heard the question, "Would you like to dance, Princess?"

"Of cour—." I began, turning and coming face-to-face with the Ice King. We looked at each other for a moment. "GUARDS!" I finally called and two licorice men came and escorted the man out.

I returned to standing there, more irritable than before. Suddenly I heard, "Whoa …harsh, Bonnie."

I knew that voice anywhere but I still looked up to where the vampire queen was floating above the crowd. She didn't have an invite! Why was she here? Plus, she didn't even wear a dress, but ripped jeans and a black tank top. From her ears hung two silver hoops and a mass of bangles clinked on her left arm. Yet, besides that, she was devoid of anything girly or pretty. Couldn't she just be normal for once?

"What do you want, Marceline?"

"Call me Marce." The vampire said languorously. "And I'm here because I want to be. Plus, someone has to tell you that publically humiliating Ice King like that was a bit cruel, Bonnie."

"Don't tell me what's cruel, Marceline." I couldn't believe that she was giving me a lecture on kindness. This is the same girl who chased Finn and Jake out of their home and chased them halfway across Ooo, only to reveal that she was just messing with them. "And you're not a princess, so you don't have to deal with Ice King always trying to kidnap you."

"Yeah…I'm a queen. Soooo much better." She shrugged. "Don't have to try so hard to be perfect like some people." That was definitely a slight on my part.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with trying to be the best for my people."

"Harrumph." The vampire snapped, crossing her arms.

"What?"

"Nothing." Marceline groaned. "I just wanted to talk to you."

"Okay…then talk."

"Not here." She told me, looking at the candy people nearby who were openly hanging on our every word. I guess I was so used to them being there that I forgot that we were being watched. I nodded, almost with thinking, and next thing I knew, Marceline latched onto my arm and started dragging me through the mass of dancers.

No one parted, obviously not realizing who I was. We moved through the crowd like that for several minutes before we broke through a wall of people and found ourselves free of the crowd. Then I realized that we had hardly traversed any of the dance floor and were still several hundred feet away from the safety of the secluded arches where Marceline could tell me what she needed to and then leave me alone for the rest of the night. Yet, I wasn't sure how to get there from where we were.

"I've got an idea," Marceline suddenly said. She pulled me towards her so that I was flush against her. My right hand became trapped between us, and I felt blood rush into my cheeks. One of her hands landed on my waist, and the hand that she was already holding was hoisted into the air. "If you can't beat them…join them."

Then we started dancing.

And for a rancorous tomboy, she was rather light on her feet—but maybe that is because she can float…duh.

We swayed to the music for several minutes, the crowds easier to navigate as we moved to the music. I felt eyes following our progress and I stared at our intertwined hands, rather than Marceline's eyes that I could feel boring into my face.

"Hey…a slow song." I heard her whisper into my ear.

I snapped out of my reverie and looked around at the other dancers. Couples were pressed against one another, swaying slower to the music. A few were kissing but I looked away from them. The last thing I wanted to do was slow dance with Marceline. Yet as she pulled me to her, I wondered vaguely if she planned this all along. Seriously, she could have flown us over. Why hadn't I thought of it before?

"Marcelin—." I began but she shushed me. I was looking behind her then, my chin resting on her shoulder. Her fingers ghosted over my back and I wanted to pull away, but I realized how incriminating this position was. Plus, she could bite me before I got away.

So I went with it.

Then, finally, I saw the columns of the arch come into view. I knew from what I could see past the vampire's hair that we were under the archway that we had been trying to get to for twenty minutes.

"You could have flown us." I said, before I managed to detangle myself from her. She just rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. "Now…what did you want to talk about?"

Marceline wasn't looking at me though. She was looking out over the dance floor. Could she at least pay attention to me? She just forced me to dance with her and now she was stalling? I just wanted to get back to my unassuming evening.

"Bonn—." She began but was cut off…

"Kiss her!"

I turned and saw much of the party guests were facing Marceline and I. Looking around confused, I finally saw it. Over our heads was the mistletoe, and everyone was encouraging us to kiss under it.

"Um…well, I don't think…" I began to stammer, but a sharp look from Marceline shut me up. When nothing happened, I leaned forward and said quietly, "Come on…let's go talk somewhere else."

"Why? Afraid to kiss me, Bonnie?"

"No afraid…I just don't want to." I hissed. Why would I kiss the most aggravating person I knew?

"Harsh…put a stake through my heart why don't you?" She snapped but I could hear the playfulness in her voice. I glanced back around, the music had slowed down but everyone was still watching us. "Don't want to kiss me? Well…too bad, princess."

Before I could ask her what she meant, her lips were on mine. She had grabbed my arms and held me there as I felt her soft lips brush over my own. Her hair tickled my face, even after she pulled back and the crowd erupted into cheers.

I gaped at Marceline, my body feeling as if it were electrified—must have been some vampire thing. Yet, I almost was sad when Marceline said, "Thanks for the smooth, Bonbon. Later…"

And she was gone.

"Wait…what did you want to talk about?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN - **Dun dun dun! Not over yet, people! I've got one more chapter to upload. So please be patient! :) Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - **Yay another chapter! This will be the last once. Se enjoy.

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe she just left me there. At least everyone turned back to their dates. Standing there awkwardly didn't seem productive, but I didn't really feel like cutting my way through crowd to get back where I was before Marceline crashed into my party.<p>

"How about a kiss, princess?"

I turned and came face to face with Ice King, his lips all puckered up. I noticed they were all chapped yet slimy. I shuddered and with frustration cried, "Seriously?"

A few guests looked at me startled, including the Ice King, as I took off into the deeper recesses of the castle. I really just turned towards the nearest hallway and tore down it. I had too much excitement for one night. The party would go on without me.

As I walked, I could hear the sounds of the party fading behind me. I wasn't exactly sure where I was. Of course it was my castle, but I was venturing into a part that I had rarely gone into for it was the old servant quarters which had long since been moved to another wing of the castle.

I passed the place where I once had my lab before becoming the princess. I entered the room, looking at the dusty beakers and burners. I had left them there when I could get much bettered equipment. Nostalgia rushed at me as I walked around the tiny room.

Suddenly, behind me, the door slammed shut. I spun and pulled on the doorknob but it was stuck. Then this terrible screeching filled the air. I ducked to the ground as something detached itself from the ceiling and flew right at me.

So much for having an eventful evening. I mean, after that kiss with Marceline of course.

Wait... The vampire!

As the things dove at me again, I didn't duck.

The shape collided with me, and we went down. As we tumbled across the floor, the large distorted figure crouching on my chest became a more recognizable visage. "How'd you know, Bonnie?"

I rolled my ears and brushed her dark hair out of my face.

"You're predictable."

"Really?" She said with a wicked glint in her eyes.

"Yes." I told her, shoving her off me. I rose and went to the door. I tried the knob. "Marceline, let me out."

"It's a push." The vampire deadpanned before laughing. "I guess I did freak you out a little bit, though."

I felt her arms snake around my waist. "No," I said quickly.

"Or maybe you wanted me to catch you." She whispered in my ear. A shiver ran up my spine and a blush bloomed on my cheeks, despite being hardly noticeable.

"Okay... You freaked me out."

"Oh...Bonnibel...you are such a tease." Marceline hissed, pulling my hair off my neck. The air was cool on my skin and I felt goose bumps rise on my skin.

"Get off me," I snapped, trying to shrug the vampire off but I'll admit I did it halfheartedly. For someone cold as ice, I felt oddly comfortable in her arms. "Marceline..."

My voice caught in my throat as two sharp fangs scraped against my neck. She didn't bite down. Instead I felt two soft lips press against the same spot, and a moment later a tongue flicked against my skin. Air hissed between my clenched teeth as she pressed kisses all along my throat until she alighted a soft kiss to my collarbone.

"This is a beautiful dress, Bonnie." The vampire told me, running a stray hand down the side and over my hip.

"Yeah...I'll have to remember to thank whoever picked it out for me." I managed to choke out as her lips sucked gently at my neck. I wondered if I could get a hicky. That turtleneck dress would come in handy then.

"I'm predictable, huh? I bet that you didn't predict that I was the one who put that dress there for you." Marceline mumbled into my neck, her breath ghosting over my skin and making me tingle some more.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to see you in something other than a lab coat or that usual pink monstrosity that you normally wear." She said, matter-of-factly.

I spun on her. "Monstrosity? I'll have you know that my dresses are made by the royal tailor, the best tailor in the land-."

"Bonnie...your inner priss is showing." She told me. The punk chick was telling me that my clothes were bad? All her clothes looked as if they had gone through a shredder.

"Well, you inner bi-."

Her lips covered mine swiftly, causing the words to die in my throat. In their place came a throaty and rather embarrassing moan. She licked my lip slowly before pulling back, and smiled, "Watch your tongue there, princess. I don't want to be the one who turned sweet little Bonnibel sour."

"Like I care," I pulled her roughly against me and we tumbled to the floor. I heard Marceline make a noise of approval as her fingers found her hair. I would have tangled my hands in her hair but the thick locks captured me, wrapping around my wrists and torso. I couldn't tell if Marceline commanded her dark tresses or if they, too, were caught up in the moment.

"Princess Bubblegum?" A voice said from nearby. Marceline and I pulled apart. "Are you in there? It's me, Finn."

We stayed absolutely still a moment as his footsteps drew closer. I tried to scoot off the vampire but she held me tightly. As Finn's shadow came into view around one of the tables, Marceline pulled me into another long, heated kiss.

"Shmowzow! Sorry, princess. I was just coming to tell you that we rounded up all the Why-wolves. They won't bother you again." Finn said, rubbing his neck as we broke apart. "At least I don't have to feel bad about not coming with you tonight."

With that he left, but once he was in the hall we heard him telling Jake loudly what he saw. Marceline laughed against my neck.

"Marceline," I said into the darkness. "Could you remove your hand from my behind?"

"Make me," She hissed playfully.

So much for a quiet evening.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - **Hope you enjoyed. Review please.


End file.
